The Brady Bunch: The Lost Episode
by zooman
Summary: Mike and Carol are going away on a business trip to Canada, leaving the kids to take care of the house. But two of the Brady kids have other plans!


The Brady Bunch: The Lost Episode

CALIFORNIA-1974-The entire Brady Bunch was seated around in a massive circle in the living room of their large house. A woman-slim, early thirties with wavy gray hair in a green and yellow and purple checkered dress sat admidst the circle facing Mike Brady. She busily scribbling all over a small notepad she clutched in her left hand. She wore five red necklaces. They were all sitting in white plush armchairs. Alice sat in between Mike and Carol. "Now...let me get this straight," said the pretty young woman eagerly,"Mike you had the boys by your marriage to your first wife right?" Mike Brady just nodded and smiled. "Yup that's right," he confirmed. "Ok...my newspaper will want to know about that," replied the woman as she stared at her notepad while jotting down more notes. Mike Brady wore a dark blue business suit and black tie. Carol wore a yellow dress and an orange vest. Mike scratched his right hand through his long black curly hair, and smiled again at the reporter. "Your paper is doing an article on couples with six children you say?" he asked the woman politely. "We're all like brothers and sister!" added Bobby cheerfully. He folded his arms over his short sleeved., sky blue, plaid shirt. "We consider ourselves to be blood siblings," intoned Marcia as she leaned over in her chair, nodding her head at the newspaper reporter. Her green and red striped dress shone brightly in the sunlight in the living room. The dog Tiger sat at her feet. Greg looked at Marcia, looked her over once or twice then turned to look at the reporter. He tapped his finger on his chest under his short sleeved white, buttoned up shirt. "I'm her blood brother as far as anyone's concerned," her persuaded the reporter in a friendly tone. "She's my blood sister, even though we're not related by blood." The whole Brady Bunch clapped and cheered enthusiastically. Marcia slowly stopped clapping and just looked seriously at Greg for a minute or so, then clapped again. The reporter smiled gingerly as she finished up her writing. "Ok, I think I have all I need," she told everyone, while slowly standing up. Everybody else followed suit. "You understand, we're blood siblings as far as we're concerned," Greg repeated. He and Marcia looked intently at each other for a minute. "As far as we're concerned, we're all brothers and sister," said Jan, as she smiled and put her hands behind her white and gray striped, short sleeved shirt. She then slapped her hands on her blue jeaned hips. The reporter shook hands with everyone, while grinning. "Thank you all for this interview," she said over and over again gracefully, while shaking hands. "Don't mention it," said Alice in her blue dress. "Our pleasure," said Peter in his brown tracksuit. "Always happy to help," said Mike smiling.

Mike showed the lady reporter to the front door, opened the door for her and she stepped out of the Brady house. Carol then walked over to Mike's side by the front door. "Ok, so are you ready to go?" Mike asked Carol as he slowly opened the front door again, "you got everything?" Carol held up her purse with both hands. "Hey your business trip to Vancouver is only going to be for two days so I don't need to take too much," she grinned at her husband romantically. Mike kissed her on the lips. Then they both turned to grin at the rest of the brood. "Bye! See you lot in two days!" Carol shouted to everyone with a happy look appearing over her pretty features. Mike waved and also grinned at everyone. "BYE!" Everybody shouted back happily. Mike and Carol then moved quickly out of the front entrance, with Mike gently closing the door behind himself.

In the living room, the rest of the Brady kids and Alice all just walked away out of the living room, but Greg and Marcia just stood there watching the front entrance. "Well they're gone," said Marcia after a second as she slowly turned her head to grin at Greg. Greg slowly turned his head to grin at Marcia. "You...want to go upstairs? The bedroom again?" he asked her in a naughty kind of way. "Let's go," Marcia agreed grinning. Then the both of them turned around and walked towards the staircase and bounded up the stairs.

Outside the house, Mike and Carol were walking together a little ways from the front door, when Mike suddenly stopped walking and slapped his pants pockets with both hands. He looked unsure of himself. "What's wrong?" asked Carol, puzzled as she shot a glance at her husband. "Nuts! I left my wallet inside," answered Mike in exasperation. Carol sighed. "I"ll be right back," said Mike as he turned and walked back towards the front door.

Mike opened the door and walked back into the living room, towards the staircase and moved as fast as possible up the stairs. Carol ran close behind him and followed him right up the stairs. Her voice could be heard: "Isn't that really really silly!" laughed Carol's voice from somewhere's upstairs, "you have everything else in order and then you go and forget your wallet! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" "Yeah right," replied Mike's voice jovially, "that's a goofy oversight for you! I left it on the dresser...WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Both Mike's and Carol's voices shouted in a horrified shock!

EPILOGUE-Mike and Carol both sat totally unnerved together in the airport coffee shop. Mike sat facing Carol at the small, white wooden table both of them drinking cups of coffee against the massive window, where a view of an airplane could be seen outside. People were coming and going all over the coffee shop. Mike and Carol both looked disappointed and shocked. "FLIGHT 87 TO VANCOUVER LEAVING IN THIRTY MINUTES!" the female voice called over the intercom all over the busy airport. Carol sighed and took a sip of her coffee. She looked at Mike and who just stared down into his coffee cup, which he held with both hands on the tabletop. He slowly shook his head. "Well what do we do now? Ground them?" asked Carol. "FLIGHT 87 TO VANCOUVER LEAVING IN THIRTY MINUTES!" repeated the voice over the intercom.


End file.
